Superman vs Batman
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A rather humorous discussion about two comic book superhero's leads to some interesting revelations and relationship surprises for Mac and Stella. one-shot!


**Title: Superman Vs. Batman**

**Summary:** A rather humorous discussion about two comic book superhero's leads to some interesting revelations and relationship surprises for Mac and Stella. Romantic/fluffy SMACKED one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: Thanks to BF for this humourous idea. I hope I did you proud.

~_Dedicated to Sucker-4-Smacked, she's sweet 16 today! Enjoy!~_

* * *

"Hands off the goods," Adam hisses at Danny, gently snatching the heavy plastic encased collector's edition comic book.

"Batman vs. Superman?" Danny arches a brow. "How old are you Adam?"

"This is the holy grail of comic books. Except of course #75 of the Superman series, the death of Superman. That was iconic and it was..."

"Holy Grail? Iconic," Danny asks in shock as Mac walks into the room. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Adam did you finish with those glass samples?"

"You mean Jimmy Olsen?" Danny smirks and Mac looks at him in wonder.

"Pardon?"

"Jimmy Olsen," Adam frowns. "As in Superman's right hand."

"Superman?" Mac arches his brows. "Superman factor's into this case?"

"Uh not really," Adam huffs; forcing Danny to chuckle.

Mac looks at Danny and then back to Adam and shrugs. "Did I miss something?"

"Who do you like better Mac?" Danny wonders.

"For what?"

"Superman or Batman?" Danny continues.

"As our suspect?"

"No, just the movie hero. Which one?" Danny presses.

"Superman," Mac states with some hesitation. "What does that have to do with..."

"Ah knew it! I was right," Adam smiles broadly.

"Okay fine," Danny resigns. "But he only said he _likes_ superman."

"So who do you think Mac _is_?" Adam asks Danny, not worrying about Mac's need for his evidence findings.

"Superman."

"Mac is so Superman. See I was right again. CK!" Adam states in triumph offering Mac a high five to which Mac looks at him in annoyance and Adam's hand quickly retreats.

"Fine you were right,_ again_" Danny admits defeat.

"I am paying you two for this?" Mac huffs; a hint of anger starting to be heard in his baritone voice.

"Mac is only Superman on the job though. The rest of the time he's totally CK."

"Pardon?"

"Well you fit the persona perfectly!" Adam smiles. "In fact..."

"Sorry Mac but I gotta go with the geek on this one."

"If I humor the two of you for one minute, will I then get what I actually need?" Mac queries.

"Adam is going to Comic Con; it's a big comic book; sci-fi; freak convention," Danny teases. "And it spurred a discussion about typical roles in male superhero's. Im a fan of Batman; typical Alpha type male. Even his alter ego Bruce Wayne was Alpha. Headstrong, confident, takes what he wants; including women and unlike Superman needs no superpowers to get things done. That's also like Flack."

"Flack factors into this?"

"Well he doesn't really know..._yet,_" Adam adds. "Then there is Superman; typical Beta type male. As CK; that's Clark Kent for us fanatics," Adam smirks and Mac looks at him, unimpressed and his face turns red before he's quick to continue.

"Adam?"

"One minute right. So CK is confident in his abilities and skills in his real job as a reporter but around women he is totally lost, kinda like you."

"What?"

"He means no offense Mac," Danny smiles and Mac just shakes his head.

"You agree with this?" Mac asks Danny.

"Sadly the Geek here makes sense," Danny infers and Adam just shakes his head.

"And the Superman bit?" Mac wonders, offering a heavy sigh.

"Ah well as Superman he still has all the powers and tools at his disposal and is in love with Lois Lane but wants her to love him for CK; just a regular guy, who doesn't have to hide behind his S. So we all know you have the power on the job and stuff but I'm guessing that inside you want someone to love you for you; shy Mac Taylor who..."

"Love?" Mac arches his brows and Adam's face turns bright red.

"Like?"

"Shy?"

"Kinda shy?"

"I don't have time for this. I need those results now!"

"Right, okay so here is what you need," Adam lightly coughs as he hands Mac the print out. "Oh and I think that while Jessica would make a perfect Catwoman to Flack's batman; Stella is totally the persona of Lois Lane to..."

"She's my partner Adam," Mac corrects as he turns to leave.

"She was CK's also. Confident, headstrong, independent and in love with...um...Superman," Adam states weakly as Danny swats his arm.

"I have to go."

Mac shakes his head as he takes his leave. However as he rounds the corner to go and find his partner, his mind is now distracted thinking about the two male personality types, made popular by two world known iconic figures.

XXXXXXXX

Stella finishes processing her part of the evidence she collected at the crime scene earlier and looks up to see Mac heading her way; offering a warm smile as he approaches. Even now, his presence makes her heart beat a bit faster. She has grown to love everything about him; the few grays hairs dusting his temples, years and stress have produced; the small crinkles in the corners of his eyes for when he rewards her with his warm smile, even the way he carries himself on and off the job. However, after working around him all these years, she's quick to pick up when he has something other than work on his mind. What is it? This case or something else, she wonders.

"Adam's finding's confirmed yours," Mac offers as he hands her the paper, his mind still wondering about the earlier conversation with Adam and Danny; something inconsequential but something that made an impact nonetheless.

"Mac? You look distracted," Stella notes with a slight frown of concern. "Did you find something else that I missed?"

"No it's uh..."

"Because I know the glass was used for..."

"No Lois, it's not..."

"_Lois_?" Stella arches her brow in wonder, forcing Mac to look at her in dread. "I'm Stella," she teases.

"Right, sorry...just a bit..."

"Distracted?" She finishes for him.

"A little. Okay so the glass was use for..."

"Who is Lois? Someone involved in the case or perhaps someone new in your life?" She questions, trying hard to hide a small hint of growing jealousy in her smooth voice.

"Lois is Lois Lane and my mind is distracted over something stupid that Adam told me. Now I think that..."

"Oh let me guess the Batman versus Superman debate?"

"They told you too?" Mac asks in shock.

"Only how their male personality types corresponded to the men in our lab. Let me guess, they said you fit into the Superman personality type?"

"Why is that obvious to everyone but me?" Mac huffs. "You know it's stupid and it doesn't matter. What matters is Eric Dunlop murdered his trainer using that glass decanter and now we can prove it."

"And so then the reference to Lois Lane would be?" Stella urges, a warm smile tugging at her lips.

"It would uh..." Mac starts as he looks from the paper in his hands to her and then back down again; displaying that boyish innocence she loves from him when he's trying to avoid a topic that personally involves him, his emotions and his feelings. "Nothing," he whispers.

"Me right?"

"It was silly Stella."

"Well she was independent, strong, confident..."

"Beautiful," Mac whispers before Stella looks at him in surprise.

"Yes she was."

"Okay so back to..."

"Right, we have Eric in lockup."

"Am I a beta type male?" Mac queries and Stella gently laughs, offering a small squeeze to his arm, forcing a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. An automatic response to her touch, even after all these years.

"Yes, but that's not a bad thing."

"So I'm not Alpha?"

"When did you last ask a woman out?"

"So it pertains to dating?"

"Mac, Alpha type males take what they want in everything. They can be aggressive but are confident, headstrong, sometimes arrogant...well traits that you can possess but it's not you in all things; and certainly not all the time. I guess..." Stella's voice trails off as Mac looks at her in confusion, his head more muddled than we he first happened upon her after leaving Danny and Adam.

"I'm lost. But I have power at work..." he hurries to interrupt and Stella smiles at his nervousness once more.

"Yes that's right; but you see Superman, although he liked Lois Lane never made a move. Know why?"

"Because he wanted her to like him for who he really was? Clark Kent, her partner? I heard that from Adam," Mac informs her and she just smiles. "Are you suggesting I change something?"

"No. I like you for you, what else matters?" She asks quietly.

"I guess nothing," he confesses, his face starting to turn a deeper shade of red, heat tugging at his core; warming him from the inside out. He gazes into her green eyes and finally blushes; once again showing her that while he might be able to command the attention of any man on the planet, no questions asked; when it came to her, she was in control and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Okay _CK_," Stella teases.

"Am I the only one who didn't know that CK is short for Clark Kent?" Mac huffs.

"Let me guess you only read and collected GI Joe comics as a kid?" Stella asks in amusement.

"Sometimes read Archie," Mac frowns, making her chuckle. "When I was over a friends house."

"And the mental debate, earlier over Lois Lane?"

"That was um..." his voice dies out as his mind replies Adam's words, _Stella would be perfect as Lois Lane who was in love with Superman._ "Just never mind."

"Ever seen the movies?"

"Any of the Superman movies? The old ones, I think so. The new one? No. Have you?"

"Not the latest; course I haven't seen the Dark Knight either."

"That's another movie right?" Mac asks in exasperation.

"Batman."

"Ah. So then I would have to confess a negative to both."

"Too bad. I hear Superman is playing at the IMAX. Do you know what the IMAX is?" Stella teases.

"Okay, I do get out a little," Mac just shakes his head as he takes the fact sheet and turns to leave. "In fact I was thinking of seeing that myself and if y..."

"Yes?" Stella urges when she is quick to note his confidence drop.

And much like the previous times when she was sure she had set things up perfectly for him to ask her out or even suggest something on a social level, outside of work, he can't go through with it; leaving her to once again wonder if he ever will or would even want to. Over the past few months, both have come to realize feelings stronger than friendship but neither wanting to make a move; not sure how the other would respond and if it would be worth the chance to ruin their friendship.

"I guess I need to get this taken care of," Mac catches himself; his heart racing. He notices the look of disappointment on her face and frowns.

"Flack is there waiting," Stella mentions, once again giving her partner his much needed out; the disappointment in her voice trying to be kept at bay.

"I'm going to flex my Superman muscles right now and put Eric Dunlop behind bars."

"Superman muscles," Stella smiles as she stands up, inches from him and leans in; her warm breath tickling his ear. "What else do you keep under that suit CK?"

XXXXXXXX

Mac looks at her in shock; his face already warm but the rest of his body now on fire. Stella just winks and he rewards her with a warm smile before taking his leave. He heads for the interrogation room, now wondering if he should just go out on a limb to ask Stella to go and see the latest Superman movie at the IMAX with him. It's an adult thing to do; two friends out on a Friday night. Oh she'd probably say no, he tells himself as he nears lockup.

"CK!" Flack greets, forcing Mac to just shake his head.

"Not you too!" Mac groans.

"Danny just got me in the hallway. But I think Jessica will be keen to the idea of playing Catwoman," Flack grins. "Oh sorry, I guess I should keep that under lock and key," he winks and Mac looks at him in wonder. "Stella, like the idea of being your Lois Lane?"

"What?"

"Oh gee Mac, get out of the CK role already," Flack laughs as Mac hands him the evidence sheet.

"What does that mean?" Mac wonders.

"Everyone knew Lois Lane liked Clark Kent; and everyone knew he liked her, but he never made a move, too shy. Hence my reference to you as..."

"I get it. Stella is my partner and..."

"Lois was CK's partner also," Flack smiles.

"I don't have time for this. Do you want this or not?"

"Much like Batman I dont need your toys, I have my own."

"This day can't end fast enough," Mac huffs as they head for the main door into the room where Eric Dunlop was waiting to be arrested.

"Seriously Mac, I think Stella is waiting for..."

"Don, this is real life. Stella is my partner and best friend. She is not my Lois Lane as you all seem to think. Besides Lois Lane was always after Superman and...."

"And what? Are you blind?" Flack counters.

"Yeah I guess I am," Mac replies with a small voice.

"Mac, it's Friday night, ask her to a movie. I hear Superman is playing," Flack smirks as he pushes his way into the interrogation room, Mac left to follow, his mind now wondering if he's the only one that isn't keen to Stella's attraction; wondering if she feels for him what he feels for her and if he should do anything about it.

An hour later, finally finished up with Eric Dunlop and the latest case, Mac closes his file and then leans back in his chair, looking at the small desk clock beside a picture of him and Stella; an automatic smile forming on his warm lips. _I wonder if she'd say yes_? So with a deep swallow of fear, Mac pushes himself up from his desk and slowly heads to find his partner. However, as he nears her office he sees the light off but a small envelop on her desk with the word MAC in big red letters.

Mac quickly picks up the envelope and opens it; a small chuckle escaping his lips as he read his partner's cryptic note:

_'CK, story you might be interested in at the IMAX. See you at 6pm. I know you won't be late. LL._'

He stares at the small note for what seems like an eternity before his brain finally gives him something to act upon; she was taking the first step toward a social outing, the next step in their ten year relationship. And while he wasn't sure what tomorrow would hold, tonight he was going to go out with his best friend and have a good time; worry be damned.

He firmly tucks the note into his breast pocket and heads for his office; quickly scooping his jacket and heading back into the hallway. Just as he's about to completely escape he's called back and offers a small curse as he looks at his watch; wondering if now he'll have to stand her up and once again ruin any chance of them taking their friendship to the next level.

XXXXXXXX

Stella's lips were still displaying her warm smile as her brain tries to think of what Mac's initial reaction would have been to her request. She pictured shock on his handsome face before his lips tugged into a warm smile.

"He's coming right?" She ponders as she stands before her closet with a small frown. But as much as a small twinge of doubt starts to form, inside she knows that Mac would never just stand her up.

"He's never let me down before and I know he never will," she firmly states, giving her head a nod as she pulls on her jeans. Going to the Superman movie, she knows she can just dress casual; but still wanting to look good for the man she knows she loves in her heart, she quickly pulls on a fitted top and then reaches for her belted leather jacket; the one Mac says is his favorite.

As she heads for the door, she feels a small nervous knot developing in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her and Mac going to a movie together for the first time since they met. Even the cab ride to the IMAX doesnt do anything to calm her anxiety that something might go wrong. She reaches the IMAX just before six; their show starting at seven.

She feels her fists tighten as each cab arrives and Mac doesn't get out, telling herself that it's Friday night and downtown traffic can be bad. But much like CK would always stand up Lois when a job for Superman came up; she knows that even if Mac isn't on call, work usually takes first priority over his private life; certainly over social outings. She looks up the street as another cab pulls to a stop and then frowns when a stranger exists, forcing her to look at her watch and wonder if Mac really will stand her up.

But just as she's about to reach for her phone; a warn hand gently touches her shoulder and she turns around, an automatic smile greeting the handsome man before her.

"I wasn't going to stand you up Stella. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Thought a job for Superman might have come up," Stella teases.

"Traffic was heavy," Mac informs her, as he rewards her with a small hug and a warm kiss to her cheek. "Sorry if you thought I wasn't going to show. I would never do that to you."

"Good to know," she replies. Mac had chosen to wear dark jeans, a sweater and his leather jacket; so her casual attire was right on the money. And no matter whatever he's wearing makes him looks great and she loves seeing him in something other than a dress suit.

"You look great," Mac tells her; wondering if that's the right line to use.

"Well you look pretty great yourself," she throws back at him and his just offers a small blush; once again adding to the boyish appeal she adores when he's nervous. "I have the tickets," she offers, producing them and placing one in his hand.

However, much to her surprise, Mac takes both tickets and then gently clasps her hand in his, smiling at her look of surprise. "No?" He questions, thinking his actions were too bold. But before he can pull away, her hand tightens and she pulls his body into hers, planting a warm kiss on his inviting lips, offering a small taste before quickly pulling back.

"Yes," is all she tells him and he just looks at her in wonder.

XXXXXXXX

Feeling his heart starting to race, Mac finds his brain is now failing him with words. So with a firm nod; his hand still in hers they head for the IMAX entrance, to wait in line and then go inside to get their seats and wait. After showing their tickets, Stella leads Mac into the large auditorium and then up to the darkened back row.

"Back row?" Mac questions.

"Mac, this is IMAX. That screen is six stories high. Trust me, you'll need to sit back here so your eyes will adjust."

"Stella, I have been here before. It was some kind of music tribute that I was able to con Reed into seeing. When were you here last?"

"With Lindsay and Jessica; they were having a one night only showing of Mamma Mia."

"Of what?" Mac wonders as they both sit down in the plush velour seating.

"You know the musical set on a Greek island?"

"Musical?" Mac retorts and Stella playfully swats his arm. "Hungry?"

"Actually some popcorn might be fitting in this venue."

"Say no more," Mac offers as he takes off his jacket, leaving it on his seat and then heads back outside. Stella watches him go and rewards her own efforts with a large smile. He wasn't nervous, well not overly so; nothing that would make it awkward for them, in fact he seemed more in control than she would have thought. She watches him return with their snacks for the next few hours and relishes in the look he offers as he nears her; his eyes holding both uncertainty and confidence. And much like his alter ego, she loves all of Mac Taylor, the confident leader at work and the unsure man, trying to make a new start with her right now.

"No calls to go and rescue damsel's in distress?" Stella teases as Mac slowly sits down beside her, placing the large drink between them and handing her the large popcorn.

"Well I was rescuing dinner for you so you wouldn't be in distress, does that count?"

"Works for me," Stella smiles before she eyes the large popcorn container in wonder. "We are going to share?"

"Oh I just thought..." his voice trails off nervously at the thought he did something she didn't approve of.

"Just another surprise," she quickly insists. "But it's one I like."

"Could have gotten hot dogs," he quips.

"I only eat those at dog shows," she reminds him of their first out together in a social venue; Mac rewarding her with a smile as he too remembers the fond memory.

"Tell you what if you are still hungry later, we'll get something to eat."

"Think I'd like that," she whispers.

"Okay," he breathes as he pulls out a pack of twizzlers and hands them to her. Stella's eyes brighten at her favorite candy and it's her turn to look at him in wonder. "Mac?"

"Stella, I have known you for over ten years," he whispers with a smile as she opens the package. "Obviously I know your favorites for a few things."

"Mmm smell," she offers him the open bag. Mac takes a smell of the strawberry flavored candy and then looks at her face and his heart beats a bit faster as she leans in closer. "Smells almost as good as you," she whispers, her breath once again hot on his ear. She plants a warm kiss just below his ear and Mac feels his heart skip a beat altogether.

Mac turns and looks at her with a soft expression. "Thank you."

"For what?" She questions.

"For asking me to come tonight," he looks down nervously, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of a small napkin. "I did want to ask you but wasn't sure you'd say yes," he confesses, finally looking back up at her with a soft frown.

"Why were you so afraid?" She gently questions.

"Didn't want to ruin anything," Mac confesses. "You and I work so closely together and I thought that if I was to take that next step and you didn't want it then I might strain things for us and..."

"You need to take some of that pressure off yourself Mac," Stella warmly recommends. "I never would have said no to you. And sometimes you just have to act on what you want."

Mac beams under her praise as the lights finally dim and the show is about to start. And with his confidence on such a high, his arm manages to find its way around the back of her chair, his fingers teasing her shoulder. He watches Stella look up at him and leans in to her ear; his turn to offer something for her to think about. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispers, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin. And despite the fact he knows he told her that earlier, she rewards him with a quick peck on the lips; pulling back and smiling at his shocked expression.

"Mmm strawberry flavored Mac, yummy," she whispers and his heart skips a beat; as the movie finally starts. Stella's warm fingers offer him some popcorn and he takes it willingly, offering a small kiss to her hand as she goes to pull it back. Stella snuggles deeper into his embrace as the movie continues, her hand now resting on his leg. Mac lets out a small gasp as her fingers tighten on his thigh as a tense part is offered on the large screen. He feels certain parts of his body automatically react to her close touch and curses himself for being so vulnerable to his desire for her.

He gently takes her hand and holds it in his; ensuring himself of no further embarrassment in a public setting. Stella finally catches on what he is doing and helps soothe his worried mind as she moves their clasped hands to her leg; forcing Mac to look at her in the dimly lit auditorium in wonder. _How is it she can see into my mind even now,_ he asks himself. _But why do I also find that unnerving and comforting? Why do I want her to take care of and look after me?_ _Does she even want that? Do I want to do the same for her?_ And while the rest of the movie plays; Mac tries to tell himself to pay attention to the paid actors but inside his mind is now wondering not only what after the movie holds for them, but tomorrow, next week and next year. _Will this continue? Will it grow? Or will tonight be one of a kind?_

After the movie is over and the credits finally start to roll; the crowd slowly sifting out of the large viewing area, Mac and Stella finally stand up; Mac helping Stella with her jacket, whispering to her that it's his favorite before she buttons it up.

"I wore it just for you," she informs him as they slowly file out; the last two to leave the large room. They reach outside, each wondering now what to expect and what to offer the other.

XXXXXXXX

Stella looks at Mac; his posture not completely confident as he shifts nervously from foot to foot, probably wondering what to do next and how far to take things if she's not ready. _Would be suggesting to go to his apartment be too forward? Would he be pleased? Or would it send him running back behind his emotional wall?_

"Are you hungry?" Mac's soft voice finally breaks her thoughts.

"Could use a cup of coffee, you?"

"Actually that sounds pretty good right about now. Know of any good places? Anything where you can actually hear yourself think," he's quick to add.

"I know of a great place. Small, cozy, intimate, great coffee and even better atmosphere."

"Really, where?" Mac falls for her trap. She offers his home address and he looks at her in shock. "Stella?"

"Only if you want to Mac," she's quick to offer him his way out. "Or there is the Picasso Caf right around the corner."

"I think I liked the first suggestion better," he admits; a warm glow starting to be displayed on his face. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it, if I wasn't sure Mac. It's where I want to go. Do you?"

"Very much."

"Then let's go."

Mac beams under her confidence and as they walk to the cab, he wraps a possessive arm around her waist holding her close and the regrettably letting go as they finally get in.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

"I think I liked it," Mac smiles. "CK huh."

Stella lightly laughs as his brain tries to compute certain things in the movie that correlate to the discussion he had earlier in the day and how it all relates to how his team sees him. "Let me guess, Mac Taylor is still trying to figure out how he fits into the CK role?"

"Oh I think I got that but..."

"But what?"

"Well Lois Lane. She uh...she was in love with him but..."

"Had a kid with another man?"

"Is that what happened in the comics or something?" Mac queries.

"No, this was more true to real life. I guess he never acted on what he felt for her and she got tired of waiting. I guess that's what happens when you dont act on what you feel in your heart," her voice dies out and Mac looks at her in wonder. "If he had told her sooner, maybe they would have had their family the proper way and still be together."

"Kinda morbid," Mac huffs as they near his apartment.

"Real life can be morbid Mac," Stella replies with a slight frown as they get out of the cab and head inside. She looks at his glum expression and know she can't allow him to dwell on melancholy for too long. "So speaking of morbid, did you know..." her voice trails off to some recent news story and he actually thanks her for changing the subject.

They head into his apartment, Stella wondering at Mac's sudden silence, not sure if her words in the cab earlier affected him or if he is having second thoughts about her being there at all.

"Long week," Stella gently mentions as Mac hesitates to remove his leather jacket.

"Glad I'm not on call tomorrow. Are you?"

"Nope," she replies with an affirmative nod. "Might try to sleep in tomorrow. You?"

"Might try to sleep, period," he smirks and she offers a slight frown. "Sorry, was meant to be funny."

"Mac, you not sleeping isn't funny," she reminds him in a kind tone. "So did you want me to stay for coffee or are you kinda tired?"

"I'm kinda tired but I don't want you to go," Mac admits, looking down, his fingers once again nervously fidgeting with the keys in his hands. She watches him with some hesitation, unsure in her mind if she should take the first move or to follow her heart and act on what she feels inside. "Do you want to go?" His barely audible words are finally heard.

Stella takes a step closer, her heart starting to beat faster as she narrows the gap between them, her mind racing with nervous apprehension. They had already shared a brief kiss earlier and once she had a taste of his inviting lips she knew she had to have more.

"I never want to go."

Mac looks at her in anticipation, a nervous frown on his handsome face; his body still stiff and unsure of what move to execute that'll tell her he wants to take things further as she does. She gently places her hand on his warm cheek, slowly guiding his lips to hers.

"Stella," he whispers in uncertainty.

"Tell me to stop Mac and I will," she breathes, her lips mere inches from completing their mission.

"I don't want you to," he mentions in with a nervous smirk.

"Good because I don't want to either," Stella confirms as her second hand wraps around the back of his neck, gentle fingers teasing almost sweaty hair, moving his lips in closer. She finally is able to taste them; sensing hesitation at first from him but as his strong arms wrap around her waist, his tongue now starting to penetrate uncharted waters, she knows in her heart he wants this as much as her.

Always being a private man; shielding his emotions from the rest of the world, his actions startle her at first; his body already going hard the longer hers is pressed against it. Her back arches into his grasp as his arms tighten, his lips now devouring the sensitive skin around her soft ear lobes.

"Oh Mac..." she lightly gasps as he sucks on one, his warm lips teasing her flesh, sending small shivers down her spine; her heart now racing in anticipation; her body more than ready for his. She feels his hands struggling to get her jacket off, and he finally pulls back, looking at her with a small defeated expression, endearing him to her further.

"Help," he begs in a meek tone and she can't help but smile.

"I will if you will," she barters and then stifles a bigger laugh as he whips his jacket off in a few seconds, letting it fall to his feet, his sweater next; leaving just his t-shirt to hide his chest and arms; items she wants to shower with hungry kisses. "Off!" She lightly orders and he looks at her with boyish enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's hands hesitate a bit as he works his t-shirt off, but by the time he's standing before her, displaying his bare chest, her jacket is already on the floor, her fitted top, starting to be unbuttoned.

"You're beautiful," she whispers, forcing his cheeks to enflame and his heart to swell once again as she moves in closer, planting warm kisses on his chest, gently nibbling on his neck, forcing moans of desire to fill the room. His warm fingers gently remove her top so that all his eyes have left to feast on, is a few traces of lace and satin.

"You're perfect," he praises and her lips offer a warm grin. "Come with me," he states before he scoops her up in his strong embrace, his lips once again meeting hers as they move into his bedroom; golden curls gently scraping his smooth back.

"I need you Mac," she demands in his ear, his body already hard and begging for a release only she can give him; something he wouldn't want from any other woman.

He gently lowers her to the bed and already her fingers are dancing around the zipper of his jeans, his body ready to be taken by her. His strong shoulders support his weight as he allows her to push his jeans down, his legs doing the rest. He watches her eyes move to his dark underwear and then offer a cryptic smile as they lock with his once more.

"What?" He wonders.

"Kinda interesting that Superman wears CK under his suit," she teases as she refers to the Calvin Klein brand of underwear and he just smirks, shaking his head as his lips move in once more. "Will you be my Superman?"

"I refuse to call you Lois when I make love to you."

"It's just fantasy Mac," she whispers, giving him the okay ahead of time.

"Stella Bonasera is my fantasy," he admits with a loving tone, looking at her seriously, blue mixing with green; combining into one. "Not Lois Lane."

She feels her eyes slightly water at his heartfelt confession, her heart now racing at the words she wants to offer him in return.

"Mac?"

"She always has been," he continues.

"Always?" She presses.

"Well at least as long as I have loved her," he finally confesses, looking down at her with some hesitation; wondering if his confession will be rewarded in kind.

"Mac?" Stella asks, almost afraid to believe his beautiful words.

"It's true Stella, I love you, part of me always has; now all of me does, my heart belongs to you."

And before she can offer her own confession of love, his lips move in and silence her with passion and desire; firmly declaring to her what the rest of his body is urging him to do. He pulls back a few seconds later, his fingers furiously working at the zipper of her jeans, his brow and neck lightly decorated with sweat. He finally succeeds in freeing what he needs and then smiles as she removes the rest of the vestiges of satin and lace and moves herself into position.

Mac's hands gently grip her shoulders as their bodies start to move in time; small beads of sweat dancing together on the happy couple. His lips once again lock onto her neck, planting warm kisses as her body arches into his, offering herself to him without reservation; his body taking what it needs, but ensuring he gives back what she demands of him.

"Oh Mac..." she gasps again, her nails digging into his back but not hurting him; just holding him close as they near climax.

Their lips lock once more, his fingers now tangled in sweaty curls, her hand holding his head captive against hers. He feels her tongue once again teasing his; tempting him with desire and love, forcing him to return the favor by gently penetrating her mouth and exploring whatever space it can invade, his warm lips gently sucking her bottom lip, forcing moans from her mouth when she's able.

They continue into the night; energy almost spent, Mac's heart still waiting for her confession of love. Stella offers him one final gasp, her body arching into his, receiving all he can offer, his heart reaching critical. Then finally it's over; one final thrust and the room is still, hearts still racing, smiles proudly displayed.

Although tired and a little spent, Mac refuses to offer his full weight on top of Stella so while still attached to her, props himself up on his elbows looking down at her with a warm smile.

"You were amazing," he praises and her face beams, adding to the after love glow they created together.

"Well I guess it was easy for me to give so much to the man I love," she finally confesses and he looks down at her in small surprise.

"Stella?"

"With all my heart Mac; it belongs to you," she whispers as he plants a warm kiss on her salty lips, pushing some damp curls off her forehead before placing a warm kiss there also.

"I love you Stella," he tells her and her eyes slightly water.

"Have waited a long time to hear you tell me that Mac," she manages.

"Don't want to lose you because I'm too afraid to act on what's in my heart," he tells her.

"Never be afraid to do that Mac, never," she tells him, bringing his swollen lips to hers once more. "You are the only man I will love until I take my last breath," she whispers and it's his turn to offer wet eyes. She cups his face with her warm hand, his eyes closing, offering a frame of dark lashes and flushed cheeks. His innocence is something she will cherish; a side he'll never allow anyone else on the planet but her to alone to see and adore. He belongs to her; inside he knew he always has and always will

"I'll never love again Stella, I want to be with you and only you," he slightly frowns, almost afraid to confess anything further; but feeling the compelling force inside urging him to do so. "I am sorry that it took me so long to get to this point but I hope that you're not di..." he starts only to be quickly silenced by a loving kiss.

"I love you Mac, you'll never disappoint me. You never have."

"You know Stella, much like Lois Lane, who always showed the world around her that she never needed anyone to take care of her; inside she wanted that from her partner and I think you do also."

"How is it that you can see into my soul?" She wonders with a loving tone.

"Because I love you. And as much as I think I can take care of myself I need..."

"Me to fill that roll for you. I will Mac. As much as you want to take care of me; my heart tells me that I want to look after and take care of you."

"You have rescued me from a life of loneliness and solitude," he continues. "I just want to make sure I do the same for you; that I fulfill everything you want and need. I love you."

He watches as her face offers a look of surprise but not anger; only a loving smile on her perfect lips a few seconds later. She gently guides his lips to hers once more, kissing them before slightly pulling back, inches between them once again; the heat between them almost intoxicating.

"Mac, you have been my rock when I am weak; my shield when I am weary and my sword when I am outgunned. I think my heart and future have always belonged to you. You also have rescued me from a life of loneliness and solitude. You might be Mac Taylor to the world around us; but you'll always be my hero, my Superman. I love you too."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: TGIF!!! **So if I made you smile at least "twice" then this piece did it's job! Please review if you liked this one and stay tuned for more.

**PS**: And yes I have been hinting at it and now it's here! The "Playing for Keeps" sequel will be posted on Sunday!


End file.
